bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Histrio
Deiwei Han (デイ魏, Deiwei) is a male supporting character in theBand of Brothers series created by "Stormbreaker99" on Fanfiction.net. He currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "M13416" He was one of the 10,000 players trapped inside the death game when it began. Appearance Histrio has average length stringy black hair that sometimes covers his forehead and and reaches down by his ears. He has reddish brown eyes that are a mixture of oriental origins and European heritage. His face is a mixture of dark and white, sort of blending in a creamy shade of color. Having a bit more of an angular face, Histrio stands at about five feet six. For build, Histrio is a bit skinny, more dexterous than bulky. For causal wear, Histrio prefers long-sleeved black shirts with a blue stripe running down the arms. For pants he wears black track pants with the same blue stripe running down the sides. He would wear regular tennis shoes on his feet. For combat, Histrio usually wears a tan hooded cloak with the hood usually down. He keeps his long-sleeved shirt and uses black combat pants. He also has brown boots and black gloves. A pair of light and durable forearm guards protect his arms and shin guards go over his legs. Other than that, Histrio doesn't really wear anything else. At higher levels, and after joining the Night Guardians, Histrio gets the Cloak of Faded Vision that replaces his usual cloaks and provides better boosts to his stats. Finally, he wears a black mask to cover his face when conducting NG business. Personality Histrio has a bad habit of constantly hiding his emotions. This sometimes makes him unpredictable and hard to read. He is soft spoken and efficient in his words and actions. He will generally put himself at risk to help those who are in danger for he does not value his life very much. Histrio has come to terms with dying and therefore easily puts himself in dangerous situations. However, he is not suicidal. He is loyal to his friends and will do anything for them. However, he considers very few to be his true friends and does not really open up to anyone else. Relatively social and willing to party with others easily in spite his quiet nature, Histrio knows how to go about life without invoking any hard feelings. He is also cautious and constantly checks his equipment and supplies. When it comes to red players, Histrio is completely ruthless and will kill them unless there is a specific reason. He may ask for the circumstances under which a player was killed by the criminal, or he may dish out justice without any warning at all. Therefore, he is somewhat of a sociopath, but that side of him surfaces only on rare occasions as encounters with red players are uncommon. Normally it is almost impossible to break his composure and he remains calm. Histrio is also very strong-willed, grinding and practicing for long periods of time without resting. He is a little vain as well, making almost unnoticeable cosmetic adjustments. Once Histrio has taken someone in as a friend, he can be seen a rather affable fellow, smiling more often and making jokes. He will usually find ways to make things more enjoyable rather than be a downer about it. Histrio will try to be much more calm versus PKers when friends are around and won't do anything to scare them off. However, it takes these bonds to truly put down his hatred for those criminals. He is not one to easily forget and will relentlessly pursue red players if given an initiative. He also follows instructions quite well if the person he is following has shown to be an effective leader. Overall, Histrio might not come off as friendly at first, but he will try to make it so that no problems arise. Background Histrio is half-English and half-Chinese. Although he was born in Japan, his parents insisted he be able to speak English and Chinese fluently. Due to his weird color of eyes, he was bullied throughout primary up first year of middle school. This and pressure from his parents caused him to become very quiet and he withdrew into the online world. He befriended a guy over the internet who helped stop the bullying. Whereas he was quiet, his friend was outgoing and positive. As they spent more and more time together, he became a bit more confident and outgoing himself. His friend fenced, so Histrio decided to try it out himself, finding he was naturally gifted with very fast reflexes. They also decided to start learning Judo. He became stronger physically and mentally. When the announcement of Aincrad came out, Histrio just had to get the game. During the time Histrio was online, he talked more and more to his cousin who was a year younger than him. They became the best of pals. She would often come to his fencing matches and Judo tournaments to watch and cheer him on. They were basically brothers and sisters. She too joined SAO to play with him when the special day was announced. His best friend across the screen managed to get one of the 10,000 copies of the game and pre-ordered one for Histrio and his cousin, all three logging in at the same time. Before the true nature of Sword Art Online was announced, they met up with two other beta testers, one a girl and one a boy, that he got acquainted to. With their beta tester knowledge, they advanced together at a rapid pace. They fought in the first boss battle and had a full party for the floors after that, meeting up with one other player. Histrio and his group did well for theselves up to the mid-floors of 30s and 40s. On floor 35, their party met three other players and they formed a guild called the Solar Flares. This guild activelyy participated in boss fights and were quite a force for their relative size. Unfortunately, this made them a target for the public arrival of Lauging Coffin. To Histrio, the attack happened too fast; a blur of red, orange, and extreme heat. One moment his guild members were grinding in the fields, the next the entire area was up in flames. Unbeknownst to them, LC was launching another simultaneous attack on another floor against another guild. It was a two-pronged tactic of terror. The Solar Flares ironically found themselves in the midst of an inferno. LC members threw molotovs and one man caused the most damage. This persnn would later be known as the Inferno Lord, but at that moment, he was Histrio's nemesis. The Inferno Lord and his friends slew five of the nine Solar Flares. Histrio managed to get his comrades to safety, but not for long. LC found the four camped out in a cave and once agan sett fire to their hideout. In the flames, Histrio lost hold of his cousin. Enraged beyond all reason, he attacked, damaging three LC warriors and alostt killing a fourth with the man's own fire. There was an explosion that rocked the cave, sending Histrio to the ground. When he got up, the smoke cleared just enough for him to see his cousin burn, the Lord's hand around her throat as he held her over the plume. "Histrio! Run!" his cousin screamed out. "Get out of here! Go!" Dumbfounded, the teen could only watch as his cousin exploded into shards, crying his name. One by one, the rest of the guild suffered similar fates, either stabbed or singed by the merciless Laughing Coffin. Histrio tried to save them, but he was too distraught, too slow to react. He finally snapped to his senses, charging the Inferno Lord and his squadron of LC by himself. Unfortunately, he was no match in enemy territoyy. Histrio was forced to flee, heeding his cousin's words. As he ran wounded away, he wiped ash from his eyes. His mad dash somehow landed him in a creek, a soothing stream as his fate now intersected with that of the Guardians. It was Amatsu who sensed him, bringing the young man into the path of Sho and the Night Guardians. It was at this moment that his story in Aincrad truly began. Before he was content with aiding the clearing effort to escape the game. Now, he vowed vengeance on all of the criminals in Aincrad, especially Laughing Coffin. They would soon learn to fear and respect his name for with it he carries the pain of the past. With it, he bears the death of all the innocents. If only Histrio could forget the nightmares that plague him. Fire fire, burning bright, searing family in the night... Equipment and Items Basic dual knives.jpg|Basic steel knives Plastic dual knives.jpg|Slipping Shadows Histrio end game rapier.jpg|Silvery Falcon Starter Equipment and Items #Basic steel knives #Leather vest #Leather padded pants #Iron rapier Later Weapons #Steel Rapier of Pulse (Floor 6) #Auburn Rapier (Floor 20) #Silvery Falcon (End-game rapier) #Black daggers (Floor 6) #Daggers of the Underground (floor 23) #Slipping Shadows (End-game dagger) Later Armor 1. Cloak of Faded Vision (Player made End-game cloak) 2. Black Shadow Cloak (Floor 23) 3. Underground Assassin Set *Underground Assassin Shirt (Floor 23) *Underground Assassin Pants (Floor 23) *Underground Assassin Greaves (Floor 23) *Underground Assassin Vambraces (Floor 23) 4. Dark Moon Set *Dark Moon Vest *Dark Moon Pants *Dark Moon Leg Guards *Dark Moon Spur Shoes *Dark Moon Vambraces *Dark Moon Inner Shirt Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: '''93 *'HP: '''18200 Skills Passing Point Twin Knives Four Crystals Quotes